


Passing the Time

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Series: 2018 SPN A/B/O Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Elevator Sex, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Top Dean, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean and Castiel need to pass the time some way when they get trapped in an elevator on their honeymoon.  Of course, they never expected it to take such a short amount of time for the elevator to be fixed.(For the "Trapped in an Elevator" square on mySPN A/B/O Bingocard.)





	Passing the Time

“You still look a little green in the gills,” Dean says, reaching out and touching Castiel’s cheek.  His mate-- and  _ God _ , isn’t is crazy that he gets to think of Cas as his  _ mate  _ now?-- smiles and leans into the touch.

“The ferry ride was unpleasant.  But it’ll be a whole week before we have to do it again,” Castiel says, sliding his arm around Dean’s waist as they climb out of their cab.  Dean pulls their carry-on out from the backseat while Cas goes to the trunk to get their larger suitcase. “Maybe we can pick up some Dramamine and I’ll be able to sleep through it next time.”

“They sell that over the counter?” Dean asks, handing a wad of cash to the cab driver and waving him away.  He and Castiel begin the trek up the path of the hotel they will be staying in for the week.

For their honeymoon, they decided on a week long vacation in Cape Cod.  It would be fun and relaxing, there was plenty to do, it was right on the beach (much to Dean’s pleasure), and still close enough to Kansas that they could get away with driving, and wouldn’t have to take a flight.  Unfortunately they did need to take the ferry to get to their vacation destination in Provincetown, and it turned out that Castiel didn’t fare very well on the water. He’d thrown up almost as soon as the ferry left the port, and spent the duration of the ferry ride moaning against Dean’s side as his stomach churned with nausea. 

“Yeah, I’m sure there’s a CVS around here somewhere,” Cas says.  Dean reaches out and slips his arm around his husband’s waist, fingers slipping under the hem of his t-shirt and tickling against the skin there.  Castiel leans over and plants a wet kiss on Dean’s cheek, and with a satisfied smile Dean follows his husband into the hotel lobby.

“Oh look, they have a hot tub,” he says, following his gaze to a rack of pamphlets and magazines advertizing the nearby attractions and hotel accomodations.  “And twenty-four hour room service!” His eyes light up. “We can order pancakes at 3 A.M.”

Castiel chuckles.  “And what makes you think I’m gonna be awake at 3 A.M.?”

“Um, you’ll be having crazy gay monkey sex with me?  Duh,” Dean says. 

Castiel smiles and walks over to the front desk to check in, collect their room keys and get the wifi password.  Dean busies himself looking at the pamplets, collecting a few booklets on waterski rentals and whale watching trips.  He and Castiel have a good idea of what they want to do this week--go to the beach, do some shopping, see a strip show or two-- but its always good to have a list just in case.  And Cas likes whales. He listens to those stupid whale song tapes while he’s falling asleep. The worst part is that now, after literal years of sleeping in bed beside Castiel, Dean is oretty sure he can’t fall asleep without those damn whale songs.

“Come on, honey,” Castiel says, wrapping his hand around Dean’s bicep and guiding him towards the elevator.  Dean grabs their carry-on from where he dropped it on the floor and follows his husband, showing him the pamplets he picked up as they walk.  Castiel regards them with mild interest, taking the pamphlet about whale watching from Dean’s hands and flipping through it. So Dean was right, then.  Bingo.

Their room is on the eighth floor, so they take the elevator.  It’s noisy and it takes a while to arrive, and when it does they calmber in, their hands are already lingering on each other’s body’s, starting to wander.  They’re honeymooners after all. The first thing Dean plans to do when he gets to their room is rip Cas’s clothes off, knot him into the bed and consummate their mating (for the third time, since their wedding night and the morning after were certainly not uneventuful).

“Do you hear that?” Castiel asks, grabbing onto Dean’s arm when theres a metal  _ clunk-clunk _ ing noise on the outside of the elevator.  Dean shrugs.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” he says, the glances down at Cas and his pale face.  He frowns. “What, you feel motion sick again? Is there something going on with the water levels in your ears, or what?” he asks.  Castiel shakes his heaad, frowning, and then the whole elevator jolts. Castiel grips hard to Dean’s elbow and lets out a low whine as the elevator shudders again and finally comes to a jolt of a stop.

“Shit,” Dean hisses, stepping forward to pry at the elevator doors.  They budge only an inch, revealing a full wall of gray and black brick.  He looks back at Cas and flashes his signature charming smile as the smell of his Omega’s fear fills the small elevator.  “Hey, it’s gonne be fine. They’ll send somebody right up and we’ll be out in a hot second.”

“But what if the cords snap and the elevaotr falls?  You know I saw a 20/20 special on that!”

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to stop watching those shows,” he says.  “They just make you paranoid.” He reaches out and presses the red EMERGENCY button on the key pad.  The intercom comes to life with a buzz.

“Provincetown Fire Department, what’s the emergency?”

“Hey, we’re at the Harbor Hotel and the elevaotr just stopped moving.  I tried to pry the doors open but we must be stuck between floors ‘cause it’s all wall.”

“What’s your name, sir?”

“I’m Dean WInchester.  It’s just me and my mate,” even in this emergency, he smiles at the fact that he gets to call Castiel his mate now.  “We’re on our honeymoon.” Castiel reaches out and whacks his arm, and Dean shrugs at him. What is he supposed to say to the guy?  It;s the truth. The fireman chuckles.

“Well, congratulations.  Look, all our trucks are out right now because there was a big fire a few towns over.  I suggest you call the hotel front desk and let them know, so that nobody else is pressing the buttons or messing with the system.  And we will be down there as soon as possible.”

“And how long will that be?” Castiel shouts, frantic.  Dean reaches out to touch his cheek, resting his hand on top of his shoulder.

“No more than two or three hours.  I’m sorry, sirs.”

Dean gives Castiel’s shoulder a squeeze when he opens his mouth and looks like he’s about to start crying.  “Are you sure? My mate’s kind of clausterphobic,” he says, then tacks on, “apparantly.” Castiel glares at him halfheartedly, and Dean hugs him, rubbing his hand back and forth over his shoulder.  “Is there anybody who can come down?”

“We’ll send somebody as soon as possible, but right now there isn’t anybody.  I can make the call to the hotel lobby for you now if you’d like.”

Dean sighs, looking down at Castiel.  He blows a puff of air from between his lips.  “Alright, fine. What if the cables snap?”

“They won’t snap sir, I promise,” he says, the intercom crackling.  “They’re fail safe.”

“Okay,” Dean says.  “Alright, well, we’ll just hang out here I guess,” he says with a sigh.  They wait for a response, but nothing comes, and eventually the intercome stops crackling and goes silent.  Castiel taps Dean on the bicep.

“Come on, let’s sit down.  We’re gonna be stuck here for a while, apparantly.”

“Yeah, apparantly,” he mutters and takes a seat on the floor beside his mate.  Castiel reaches out and takes Dean’s hand in his own, and the Alpha drops his head onto Cas’s shoulder.  He pouts. “Well, this blows.”

“It’s not so bad.  At least there’s nice music,” he says.  Dean glances up at the speakers on the top of the elevator ceiling, playing their dull and tinny indie music.  He rolls his eyes.

“Of course you think this music is good,” he says.  Castiel jabs him in the side, eyes narrowed, and Dean flahses him a brilliant smile and leans in for a kiss.  Castiel tilts his chin up and returns the kiss,soft lips parting for Dean’s exploratory tongue. “Hey, maybe we should make the most of these three hours we’ve got…”

Castiel snorts.  “Dean, i love you,” he says, and lets him capture his lips in another kiss.  Dean’s hands creep under Castiel’s shirt, fingers beginning to deftly undo the buttons nearest to the hem.  “I am not having sex with you in an elevator, though.”

Dean whines.  “But it’s  _ stuck _ ,” he says.  Castiel rolls his eyes.

“No, Dean.”

“What if you go into heat, huh?  That’s what always happens in the sitcoms.  Elevator gets stuck,,, Alpha and Omega in close quarters… I knot you against the wall, knock you up…”

“And then what?  We get separated by extenuating circumstances and then run into each other again eight months later, you see my big belly for the first time and we fall in love?” Castiel raises a signle unimpressed eyebrow at Dean as he nods.

“Exactly,” he says with a big grin, pressing another kiss to his mate’s lips.  “Now you’ve got the idea.”

Castiel laughs, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and nuzzling his cheek against his neck.  “I don’t think that’s gonna work,” he says, leaning in for another gentle smooch. “Because I already love you now, and I don’t see the two of us being separated anytime in the foreseeable future.”

“Hmm,” Dean growls, nipping at Castiel’s jaw, peppering kisses all over his cheeks.  “Well, I could still knock you up. Press you agianst the wall… pull your pants down…,” he licks his lips, hunger in his eyes.  Castiel eyes him skeptically. “There’s even a support bar for you to hang on to!” he says. Castiel laughs and shakes his head.

“No, Dean.  It’s not happening.”

“Ugh, fine,” he says and he lets go of Castiel, flopping backwards against the elevator wall.  “You got any snacks in that suitcase of yours?”

“I don’t know, did you pack any?” he asks, dragging their carry on into his lap and unzipping the front flaps.  About twenty-five tootsie-rolls come tumbling out onto his lap. Castiel looks surprised but Dean isn’t, and he happily plucks a candy from his mate’s lap.  “You are a literal five year old.”

“Hey, my thoughtful packing came in handy.  We could have starved in here, but now, we won’t,” he says with a smirk, peeling the wrapper off of the candy and popping it into his mouth.  Then he unwraps another and holds it up to Castiel’s lips, smiling fondly as Castiel wraps his lips around the candy and sucks it into his mouth.

“My hero,” Castiel mutters sarcastically.  Dean watches him for a second, then surges forward and smashes their lips together again.  His hand moves to cup his mate’s cheek, fingers stroking over the thin stubble growing on his face.  Castiel doesn’t grow much facial or body hair, but every two weeks or so he does need to shave. Dean actually likes his stubble a lot.  He thinks it’s cute.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean murmurs against his lips, pushing him backwards.  Their lips part, then meet again with a wet smack. “Come on, let’s do it.”

“What?  Dean,” he laughs, shoving playfully at Dean’s chest.  But he spreads his legs and wraps them around Dean’s torso, sighing happily when he leans in for more kisses.  “You are being ridiculous, Dean.”

“I packed condoms in the carry on,” Dean pants, already rutting his hips against Castiel’s thigh.  The Omega huffs.

“What are you, in rut?” he laughs, biting at Dean’s bottom lip and dragging his fingers back and forth through his hair.  Dean smirks.

“If I was, would that make you have sex with me?” he asks, eyes glistening.  Castiel smiles a little bit, but he shakes his head.

“Begging has never been a turn on for me, darling.  But flattery will get you everywhere.”

Dean grins.  “Did I ever tell you, you’re the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen?” he asks.  Castiel’s cheeks color and a smile grows on his face.

“Yeah, you’ve said so,” he says, reaching out to drag his fingers over Dean’s biceps.  “I still don’t believe you, but that’s okay. I like it when you compliment me.”

“You smell like flowers,” Dean says, bending down to kiss his neck.  He moans and ruts his hips against Cas’s groin. “And chocolate and berries and honey.  God, I love you, Cas. You make me so happy. I’m so glad that you married me. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the goddamn world.”

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean in for a kiss.  “You said we have condoms?” he asks. Dean’s eyes light up.  He reaches again for their carry-on, unzipping another flap on the side of the bag.  A travel-sized bottle of lubricant and a roll of condoms fall out onto the carpeted floor, and Dean snatches them up.  “Always prepared,” he says with a smirk. Dean beams at him.

“Of course.  It’s our  _ honeymoon _ ,” he says, then bends down to kiss Castiel again, teeth nipping gently at his bottom lip.  He growls. “I’m going to fuck you raw this week.”

“Please,” Castiel moans.  He reaches between them and undoes the buttons on his pants, shimmying out of his jeans.  Dean does the same, pausing from stripping himself every few seconds so he can touch Castiel, hands frantic and eyes full of lust.  They both get their bottoms off at the same time, and Dean’s cock slaps against his belly proudly, staining his t-shirt with a few drops of precum.  Castiel spreads his legs invitingly, and the smell of slick fills the small space. Dean licks his lips.

“Everyone is gonna be able to smell what we did,” he murmurs, fingers dipping into the space between Castiel’s thighs, the pad of his thumb stroking over the small, wet pucker of Castiel’s ass.  He sighs and reaches out to cup Dean’s face, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Don’t care,” he says, and he snatches the lube out of Dean’s hands and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers.  Then he reaches between his own legs and pushes two fingers in to start with, moaning softly at the sudden intrusion.  He moves his hips, fucking back on to his own fingers, biting his pink and swollen lips. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Looks good to me,” Dean comments, smirking.  He reaches down and grabs on to Castiel’s smaller cock, stroking the shaft up and down as precum begins to dribble from the head.  With practiced ease he bends over and takes his mate into his mouth, flicking his tongue back and forth over the swollen, wet slit.  Salty pre-spend covers Dean’s tongue and he sighs, hallowing his cheeks and sucking as Castiel continues to gyrate his hips and push his cock into his mate’s mouth.

“Dean,” Castiel whines.  Dean pulls back and sees that Castiel has three fingers inside his ass now, and there’s slick coating his entire hand almost down to the wrist.  Why did they ever think they needed lube if this is how wet Cas is for him already? He lets out a deep growl and tears the condom open, rolling it down over his swollen cock.  Then he takes Castiel into his arms again, fingers bruising his hips as he leans forward and thrusts inside of Castiel’s wet heat.

They rut against each other hard and fast.  Dean hangs his head, his forehead knocking against Castiel’s, panting into each other’s mouths as they move towards the peak of orgasm together.  Castiel moans with as little shame as a porn star, and Dean captures his lips with a kiss and swallows the noise, hoping that nobody can hear them.  It’s embarrassing enough that they got stuck in the elevator on the first day of their honeymoon, they don’t need the hotel staff to find them having sex in said broken elevator.

Dean’s cock pulses at the thought and his knot swells up, catching on Castiel’s tight rim and making the Omega cry out at the sudden full sensation.  Oh, shit. Dean doesn’t think he’s  _ ever _ had his knot swell up so fast in his life.  He must have some sort of voyeuristic kink he never even knew about.  He groans and bends over, pressing his chest flat to Castiel’s and thrusting his hips forward almost frantically.

“Oh my God, Oh God, Cas… Mmph,” he whines, grinding his hips forward, knot caught inside his mate.  His belly clenches tight and then he’s cumming, moaning and crying into Castiel’s shoulder, his fingers leaving bruises on Castiel’s hips.  Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s thighs and pushes back against him, pushing his hand between their sweaty bodies and stripping his cock with a fast wrist and precise, frantic movements.

“Such a good Alpha.  A good mate. Ugh,” Castiel huffs, tilting his hips forward and cumming in sticky, wet stripes between their bellies.  Then he drops back onto the floor, exhausted, arms wrapped loosely around his husband’s back. He kisses him messily on the cheek and lets out a satisfied hum.  “That was really nice, Dean.”

Dean chuckles.  “Yeah, it was,” he pulls back and then ducks his head, presses a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips.  “It’s too bad we couldn’t do that on a clean 4-star rated bed, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

Castiel snorts and stretches underneath Dean, reaching over to grab his dirty underwear and doing his best to wipe down his sticky belly and softened cock.  “I can’t believe we just had sex in an elevator.”

Dean smirks. “Not as sexy as it seems in the sitcoms, is it?”

Castiel shrugs, reaching out to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck again.  “I don’t know, I think that was pretty hot. I’d give it at least an 8.”

“*?  Just an 8?” Dean balks.  Castiel shrugs, smiling a little smugly.

“Well, you didn’t even do that thing that I like…”

“Oh, of course you’d say that I didn’t do the thing you like,” Dean rolls his eyes, reaching down to pinch at Castiel’s sides.  “I’ll show you  _ something  _ that you like, all right…”

Castiel laughs and leans forward to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss.  Then, suddenly, the elevator jolts and there’s a loud  _ clank _ outside.  The elevator begins to move again.  Castiel’s face goes pale and his grip on Dean’s biceps tighten; Dean’s eyes go wide as saucers.  The intercom buzzes to life.

“We got an off-duty fireman to volunteer to come help you guys out.  The elevator should be heading down to the lobby now,” the same firefighter’s voice from earlier buzzes through the intercom.  Dean swallows, looking down at where his and Castiel’s bodies are still very much joined by his knot. His stomach down a flip and he groans loud enough for even the firefighter to hear.

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
